Maybe There Is No End
by SunshineBear01
Summary: Being redone please give advice. Sorry for deleting the summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaim: **I do not own anything or anyone you can recognize.

**Clammier: **I do own everything and anyone you can't recognize.

**Summary: **Eli meets and girl with some problems with the supernatural and finds out she can see ghost like Melinda and may be stronger then Melinda Ned and this girl may just be falling in love. Can Melinda reconnect with her goddaughter? Is she more powerful then Melinda? Is her brother really dead? Are Ned and this girl really falling in love? Will this work out for anyone?

**Authors Note: **I did get some ideas for the story from songs on my Ipod and expect death so don't get attached to charters I make.

" **Maybe There Is No End,"**

**Chapter 1 "A Dark Warning**

People called Kelsey Mason a freak and insane. Kelsey did wonder some days if their were right. Her dead cousin plays with her puppy, her twin brother she believes is dead works at her music store while she is at classes at collage and ghosts haunt her to the point of insanity. She fells alone until she was sent to the psychologist after a she yelled at a ghost and people wanted to know if she was insane.

(Eli's Office)

"Alright Miss Kelsey Mason. Why were you yelling at the air?" asked Eli.

"I wasn't. Their was an spirit their," said Kelsey getting frustrated.

"Clam down. I haven't said you are insane," said Eli.

"Tell me how long you could see spirits?," said Eli.

"As long as a I can remember. My dad could see them as can my twin brother. Who I think may be dead but I don't know. My mum and dad died in a plane crash coming back from Australia," said Kelsey starting to freak out again.

"Okay, calm down. I believe you. I need to talk to your brother," said Eli trying to find a way to keep Kelsey clam.

Kelsey gave Eli her brother's name, phone number, their address, the store phone number, the house number and the store addressed.

"Now if you will take these ESP tests and don't leave my office I will return in a half hour after I talk with your brother," said Eli.

"You better lock that door," said Kelsey.

Eli did but only by request.

Kelsey started to take the tests.

(Same As It Never Was Antiques)

Eli came into the store in a rush scaring Melinda and Ned.

"Who's hurt? Is their a ghost causing trouble?" asked Melinda grabbing her jacket.

"No," said Eli.

Melinda put her jacket down."What is it then?" asked Melinda.

"An girl who I have in my office right now. I noticed that her action did remind me for an possible family abuse at first but I ruled that out very quickly. She didn't have major signs. Apparently her parents died in a plane crash coming back from Australia. She believes her brother may be dead and she can't tell the difference because she can see ghosts," said Eli.

"This girl has some issues," said Ned.

"Your telling me. I believe ghosts are terrorizing her," said Eli.

"It's possible. How old she is?" asked Melinda.

"Twenty, her name is Kelsey Carson," said Eli.

Melinda stopped dead.

"Born June 6,1994 at five in the morning," said Melinda.

"Yes and that is freaking you know that," said Eli.

"I know because she is my goddaughter and she is my second cousins since she is my cousin's daughter. I remember she could see ghosts. I haven't seen her since she was thirteen. Her dad could see sprits too as while as her twin brother Kyle," said Melinda as Kyle walked in.

"Melinda?" said Kyle.

"Nice to see you two Kyle. Eli here is collage psychologist. Ned is just a worker here who knows about ghosts and things. But are ghost terrorizing Kelsey," said Melinda.

"They might be. She is up most of the night and she is always jumpy. I guess her dreams have gotten worse and she won't tell me about them," said Kyle.

"She believes you are dead," said Eli.

"I'm not. It's an ghost that is confusing her, telling her lies," said Kyle.

"Is it causing her break downs and mood swings?" asked Eli.

"Yes, I've seen the spirit possess her," said Kyle.

"I might be able to cross it over," said Melinda.

"You can try," said Kyle.

(Eli's Office)

Kelsey recognized Melinda right away.

"Kelsey I'm going to get this spirit out of you. Please what ever you do don't try to do it yourself," said Melinda.

Kelsey real spirit could hear Melinda and stopped fighting.

"Leave her alone. What do you want," said Melinda.

"I want some one to help me cross over," said the spirit of a older teen girl jumped out of Kelsey's body and went into the light.

"Maybe she had to be told what to do," said Eli.

Kelsey then fainted.

Kelsey woke up hour later and sat up.

"I didn't know about your parents. Kelsey you should have came to me," said Melinda.

"I thought I could do it on my own," said Kelsey.

"And your brother isn't dead," said Melinda.

"It was the spirit's brother and he is here," said Kelsey.

"Now help me," said the spirit.

"What do you need?" asked Kelsey.

"What is the meaning of family bonds?" asked the spirit.

"The power of love between a family. In some cultures it is unbreakable because the family spirit can never be fully broken," said Kelsey.

"That was all we had. Me and my sister, that's all we had after our parents were killed in a robbery," said the spirit.

"Do you see the light?" asked Kelsey.

"Yes, I see my sister, my mom and my dad. I'm going to go now," said the spirit as he walked into the light.

"Maybe you don't need my help," said Melinda.

"No I do, that was an easy ghost," said Kelsey.

"What do you mean?" asked Eli.

"Spirits are getting darker and stronger and I need to learn how to use my full gift. A battle is soon the begin and I may be the only one who can end it. I'm stronger then what anyone has ever seen because I was chosen to fight in this battle. I'm able to cross spirits over with my mind and fight back with the shadow people. Melinda, you and everyone you know are in danger," said Kelsey.

"Spirits keep saying that," said Melinda.

"Melinda, maybe she can connect to the spirits in the store. Maybe they know more," said Eli.

"What are you going to tell the collage?" asked Kelsey.

"That you are dealing with a lot of grief and stress and that there is no concern," said Eli.

"Thank you," said Kelsey.

Eli, Melinda and Kelsey left the collage.

(Same As It Never Was Antiques)

"Is it gone?" asked Kyle.

"Yes, it was just using my energy to get enough energy to cross over. As long as they cross over I'm happy," said Kelsey.

"Are you getting anything?" asked Melinda.

"A lot. The Shadow people are here and so are the Light people. They are battling for Grandview. The battle is near. But there are spirits here that want help but the Shadows are scaring them," said Kelsey "most very young,".

"Aiden is right," said Melinda.

"Kelsey, we know that I will die so let's stop fighting," said Kyle in a whisper so only Kelsey could hear.

"Okay," said Kelsey also in a whisper so only Kyle could hear.

"I'm going back to the store," said Kyle.

"Okay," said Kelsey knowing that this would be the last time she would see him alive.

"Melinda, I promised my parents after they died that I would give you this," said Kelsey pulling out a package.

Melinda opened it and almost started to cry.

"They told me that one day they would give me something important and means something to the future. But I didn't think they meant this. The Book of Destiny and it says in the letter you know how to use it and that the gift isn't the book but is for me to have you back in my life," said Melinda.

"I do know how to use it," said Kelsey.

Then Kelsey heard squealing tires, shattering glass, yelling and screams of people. Kelsey closed her eyes knowing what has happened. Delia came running into the store. Kelsey was fighting back tears before anyone had told her what had happen.

"Bye," said a voice.

(Please Review. Tell me what you think good or bad. What do you think will or happened?)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaim: **I do not own anything or anyone you can recognize.

**Clammier: **I do own everything and anyone you can't recognize.

**Authors Note: **I did get some ideas for the story from songs on my Ipod and expect death so don't get attached to characters I make.

" **Maybe There Is No End,"**

**Chapter 1 "The Power Of Destiny,"**

(Same As It Never Was Antiques)

Delia stopped right after she got in.

"What happened?" asked Melinda.

"A car flew up into a store," said Delia.

Kelsey knew Kyle was dead and fought back the tears.

Kyle's ghost came to Melinda.

"Angel, don't cry," said Kyle.

Kelsey looked at Melinda hoping she would talk to him because she had to collect her feelings. "What is it?" asked Delia and Ned at the same time.

"An personal ghost, who just died," said Melinda.

"He was in that accident," said Delia.

"Yes," said Melinda.

"Did I just meet him?" asked Ned.

"Yes," said Melinda getting annoyed by all the questions.

"Angel, please be careful don't just stand their doing nothing. You have a great future ahead. The store is just a part of your destiny like Melinda. Go and start looking of an music company, your good. You can make a difference by making your self known or write a book," said Kyle.

"Kelsey answer him yourself. It's not like you can't hear him or see him," said Melinda.

"Fine," said Kelsey.

"Remember when you and dad would fight and you would both yell 'Fine' at the same time?" asked Kyle.

"I do remember that. I wished I had listened to him because he was right," said Kelsey.

"It doesn't matter because you'll taught yourself. You rose up and took your place in the world but don't be scared to love again. You'll find love again and dad is still around watching over you as an real angel, he might even be visiting so everyone can see him well only the people he wants them to see him.

wants people to see. He is so going to try to get you together with someone," said Kyle.

"Great," said Kelsey.

"He will leave when he feels you'll be okay as I do now," said Kyle.

"Yo, Melinda," said Kyle.

"What did I tell you about that slang," said Melinda remembering he was an ghost.

"Even in the afterlife people are telling what to do. And Angel don't forget to have an open mind and discover our families lies," said Kyle "bye,".

Kelsey and Melinda were almost in tears as Kyle crossed over.

"God, you know how parents should never have to burry their own kids it should be the same for godparents," said Melinda.

"I'm tired of burying family members," said Kelsey.

"I remember when you two were kids you were told opposites," said Melinda.

"K was an suborn, energetic and hotheaded, well I was also suborn but I was cool headed, laid back, free, a bit wild at times and always believed even without prove," said Kelsey.

"I remember Kyle as this ball of energy, when he was born he looked around the room. You were so sweet and clam, when you were born you didn't cry you just stared at the doctor," said Melinda.

"Melinda, you know what Kyle said, I wonder what it means," said Kelsey.

"I think I know," said Melinda giving Kelsey something.

Kelsey just got this feeling.

"I was lied to about my mum wasn't I?" asked Kelsey.

"I don't know. Your dad had two girlfriends only a month apart," said Melinda.

Kelsey was tired of this game.

"Well, I better go deal with this," said Kelsey leaving.

(Kelsey's Bookstore)

Kelsey stood outside of the store when paramedics came.

"Do you know someone here?" asked an male paramedic, he seemed to be a rookie.

"Yes, that was my bother and that is my store," said Kelsey.

"I'm sorry their was only one survivor. The poor child is an orphan now," said the man.

"How old is the child?" asked Kelsey.

"Two months," said the man.

"Poor child," said Kelsey.

"We are sending her to the hospital," said the man.

"Good," said Kelsey.

"I need to go to order some glass from the front window," said Kelsey leaving to go to the hardware store.

(Hardware Store)

"Miss can I help you?" asked an lady.

"Yes, I need to order new glass for my store," said Kelsey.

"Okay, here is the catalog," said the lady.

"This is the right size and maybe this one won't get ran into," said Kelsey.

"I hope not," said the lady.

Kelsey signed the order.

"Well Miss Kelsey Carson it will arrive next week," said the lady.

"By the way I'm Kelly Paterson," said the lady.

"Do you mind if I put up a poster for an job at my store?" asked Kelsey.

"No," said Kelly.

Kelsey used a piece of paper and but her name, store name, store phone number and her cell number.

"I'll call you when it comes in," said Kelly.

"Thanks," said Kelsey leaving.

Kelsey got in her car and drove to her Aunt's house.

"Kelsey," said her Aunt.

"Kyle, he died," said Kelsey crying.

"Oh, it will be okay," said Kelsey's Aunt.

"Aunt Liz, Kyle's spirit said that their our family secrets, do you know them?" asked Kelsey.

"See your mom wasn't your real mom but my your real Aunt," said Liz.

"Explain," said Kelsey.

"See your real mom knew that she couldn't care for you and Kyle at the time, so she sent you and Kyle to your dad. Since Anna's real kids had died and he hadn't told her so she always though you were her kids. Your dad asked me to pretend to be his sister so you would have someone from your birth mom's side and dear my last name is Davis," said Liz.

"My last name is Carson, right?" asked Kelsey.

"Yes, your mom still gave you even though your dad and her weren't married," said Liz.

"How can a live again?" asked Kelsey.

"You got to trust the people around and not to hold things in. let go of the past. Try things you've never down, do more to help people until you can reopen the store do some volunteering and maybe get a second job. I'll pay your store bills until it reopens and please move in with me," said Liz.

"Is my mom still alive?" asked Kelsey.

"Yes and you have an tem year old sister, your mom had her by accident. It's crazy what one drunken night can do," said Liz.

"Where do they live?" asked Kelsey.

"Sydney, Australia," said Liz.

"I was in the same city as them and I didn't know it," said Kelsey.

"When they come to visit you can meet them," said Liz.

"I know you feel bad for that little child and make the right choice about what to do," said Liz.

"I know but I thinks he has the gift of sight, like me," said Kelsey.

"Do what you must and I know that. Your mom cans see ghosts too as can your little sister," said Liz.

"Um, Liz, I know I should be crying about losing Kyle but I'm not," said Kelsey."Because you know he is at peace and you are crying," said Liz.

"Um, do you think I should date again?" asked Kelsey.

"Yes dear, I was hoping you would before your mom got here in about two months and just let it happen and flirt," said Liz.

"I'm going to go but to the Hospital and if you do foster the kid will you help me?" asked Kelsey.

"Yes," said Liz "and I will go tell Melinda your moving in with me and tell your landlord that you will out this week and get the dogs,".

Kelsey gave Liz her apartment key.

"Also dear, I can ghost too so you don't just have to go to Melinda," said Liz.

"Thanks," said Kelsey getting into her jeep.

Liz got into her SUV and left so Kelsey could get out.

(Grandview Hospital)

"How is the infant they brought in form that accident?" asked Kelsey to a nurse.

"Good , are you family?" asked the nurse.

"No, it was my store the car she was in crashed into. I feel I little responsible," said Kelsey.

"We all are hoping someone would come to get her or adopt," said the nurse a bit depressed.

"Well, I would foster her for a bit but I do own my own store so my Aunt Liz would watch her," said Kelsey.

"Please give me some information and I'll let you know if you can," said the nurse.

"I'm twenty, born in Sydney but moved to Grandview at two months. I own a bookstore. I have family in town. Currently not in a relationship but I plan to get into one. I'm moving in with me aunt," said Kelsey.

"Going to collage?" asked the nurse.

"Not at moment, I might go back in a few years," said Kelsey.

"Then yes," said the nurse.

"Come back tomorrow to fill out the papers so I can talk to her Social Service Agent," said the nurse.

Kelsey left trying to think on what to do next. Kelsey called Liz.

"Yes, Kelsey," said Liz.

"Should I start to get things out of my apartment?" asked Kelsey.

"It's not like you have much in their. I'll come over there after I talk to Melinda. I will be able to get that pieces of shit you use for kitchen appliances out," said Liz.

"Okay," said Kelsey laughing.

(Kelsey's Apartment)

Kelsey came in in the best mood she had been in years, smiling and without a care in this world.

"You must have adopted her," said Liz.

"I won't know until tomorrow but I feel like a different person. I feel so free, light hearted and I've done nothing wrong. I feel like I'm flying," said Kelsey.

"I know the feeling when I choice to pretended to be your father's sister," said Liz.

"I feel like I'm anew person," said Kelsey who started to hum a country song and started to pack things into boxes.

"Maybe your are. I changed when you came into my world. With your free spirit and wild heart," said Liz.

"This is like nothing I've ever felt. This new sense of freedom, love, faith and strength. I feel like I've been touched by an angel and cured of all my sins. I feel like God as talked to me and told me everything will be okay and he forgives me for all the things I did wrong," said Kelsey.

"Maybe he has, maybe that child is an angel. Because you did something like that to me and I believe you are an angel, a messenger from God," said Liz.

"I'm going to take this out to the car," said Kelsey leaving the apartment.

"Thank you lord, for giving Kelsey a new life, new pair of eyes and I new kind of love. I couldn't thank you enough for giving her the gift you gave everyone who has known her," said Liz talking up to the heavens "I know she will be okay now, forever and always,".

Kelsey came in with this strong power in her heart making Liz smile at the world she could see changing around her. Maybe Liz had been given a new par of eyes.

Kelsey and Liz took only a hour to get everything out of the apartment. Kelsey's heart didn't ache at all and it made this new kind of peace with spiritual world.

Kyle smiled down at his sister knowing he didn't have a thing to worry about because I could hold herself up.

(Same As It Never Was Antiques)

Melinda could believe that no ghosts had paid her since Kyle died. When Kelsey and Liz came in she could feel this peace from them."Wow, you two have some energy coming off," said Melinda as it making Delia and Ned turn the heads with just then energy.

"It's all her. She's never been lei since she was little," said Liz.

"What cause it?" asked Melinda."Let's say she was given a new par of eyes, a new life, a new kind of love and new senses of freedom, love, faith and strength," said Liz "I've gone threw it my self but with her being in such mood it is keeping the peace with sprits. Kyle knows she will be okay as does everyone she has lost,".

"I'm going back to the house," said Kelsey leaving.

"What is up?" asked Melinda.

"I don't know," said Liz.

"You do too," said Melinda.

"I can't tell you. It's her choice and don't try to stop her," said Liz.

"You're the one who was lied to her most of her life, said Melinda.

"I did what had to be done," said Liz getting defensive "you would have done the same if you knew the real story. I told Kelsey everything,".

"It has to do with that accident, it has too because when she left she was upset," said Melinda.

"Yes ti does but she made an choice I wouldn't have done and you never did because she isn't like us. She may have the gift like both of us but she isn't like either one of us. She is her mum's daughter, thinking more about others then she realizes," said Liz.

Melinda pulled Liz into the basement.

"What did Kelsey do?" asked Melinda.

"There was an child in that accident. Both parents were killed and for some reason Kelsey connected to it and she made the choice to adopt it. I'm going to help Kelsey since I don't really work, I just paint for a living," said Liz.

"She is different from me. I didn't even want my own child," said Melinda.

"That child might have the gift," said Liz.

"I hope she can raise an kid," said Melinda.

"She can dos anything she wants to. I've always said that to her. I always told Kyle the same," said Liz leaving.

"Wow," said Ned.

"A twenty year old raising a child that isn't even though own," said Delia.

"Kelsey isn't any other twenty year old. Her heart is golden and she is mature. I've seen her pull herself up form the bottom and climb up. I've seen her pull people, she's helped people her entire life maybe not always with ghosts but with anything possible," said Melinda.

"You really think she can handle it?" asked Delia.

"Yes," said Melinda.

"You believe I her with every bit of you, don't you?" asked Delia.

"Yes, once you get to know her you will believe in everything she does. You care with all your heart about her. She can fix anything or anyone. I've seen her help the most broken spirits and ghosts and save them for their selves," said Melinda.

"Do you thinks he will stick around?" asked Delia.

"Yes," said Melinda "she loves Grandview even as a child,".

"Well, Ned can stop bothering you and bother her," said Delia getting a sigh and a roll eye form Ned.

"Why do you think Kelsey cares o much for that child?" asked Ned.

"The power of destiny and who she is," said Melinda.

(Please Review. Sorry it took so long. I hope everyone likes it. Sorry about any spelling errors because it is hard to work with Beta Readers)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaim: **I do not own anything or anyone you can recognize.

**Clammier: **I do own everything and anyone you can't recognize.

**Authors Note: **I did get some ideas for the story from songs on my Ipod and expect death so don't get attached to characters I make.

" **Maybe There Is No End,"**

**Chapter 3 "The Danger Within The Lives Of Ghost Whisperers,"**

Kelsey laid in bed with her music in her boom box. She was playing her Gloriana first album CD. Kelsey didn't have as much energy as yesterday but she had an light hear, new par of eyes and a new lifestyle. She use to hate country music but now she loves it along with pop and rock.

Liz opened up Kelsey's bedroom door to see that it was painted a light yellow with all her old things up. Her posters were the only thing she given up because they were too childish for an person who was adopting an child. But on her book shelve she had this Teddy Bear, a music box and books old and new. On her dresser was an alarm clock, a boom box, CD's, an funky lamp and on the floor was an round fuzzy yellow rug.

"Mercy Hospital is on the phone line," said Liz.

Kelsey leapt out of bed and down stairs to the phone.

"Miss Kelsey Carson, I wanted to tell you are now the guardian to the child in the accident. Please come down to give us your ID and to name the child," said the same nurse from before.

"Thank you," said Kelsey hanging up.

"It's an yes," said Kelsey.

"I'll put together the crib," said Liz.

"Thanks," said Kelsey getting her keys and her purse.

Kelsey knew she had a spirit with her and was going to handle it in a car.

(Kelsey's Jeep)

Kelsey got into the driver side and put the keys in.

"What may I help you with?" asked Kelsey.

"Someone will die, soon you will lose you will loss another person. You can still change it," said the spirit before being dangerous and causing Kelsey's jeep to go into reverse.

Kelsey got control of her jeep and drove to Mercy Hospital in fear.

"God, please hear me, I can' t loss another person. I'd rather I lose my own life," said Kelsey crying.

Kelsey went into the hospital with her head held high and showing no fear or sadness.

(The Main Desk)

Kelsey gave her ID to the nurse as she signed the papers swearing she would supply the baby with everything it will need. Kelsey named the baby Hannah Elizabeth Carson, trying to free the kid from any sins that came with her real name but knew Elizabeth had been Hannah's first middle name.

Another nurse gave the curly red haired Hannah to Kelsey.

"Oh hi, Hannah," said Kelsey carefully holding the two week baby girl with thick curly scarlet hair.

"Make sure she comes in for her appointment next Friday at ten in the morning," said the nurse.

Kelsey put the date in her PDA.

"Thanks," said Kelsey.

"Take care," said the nurse.

(Kelsey's Jeep)

Kelsey put Hannah into an car seat at least even though in a jeep it wouldn't do much good. Kelsey though of the safest but easiest way to get home so she decided not to take the highway for safely reasons.

(Liz's House)

Kelsey brought Hannah in along with the car seat even though it was light it was hard to carry.

"Hi," said Liz picking up Hannah who had been cooing, making faces and sucking on her thumb.

Kelsey smiled because it has been so long since Liz has held an baby.

"Um, I need to call Melinda and go to the store to get baby things because I don't know what I am doing," said Kelsey.

Liz laughed remembering what her birth mum had been like when Kelsey was first born.

"I talked to your mum and sister. I told them about Hannah and about Kyle. They did have the right to know," said Liz.

"I don't mind but I need to fix things with Melinda," said Kelsey.

Liz almost started to cry because Kelsey had grown up so fast, their was a point where she didn't want to fix things, she didn't want to care and she wanted her gift gone. It seemed like that was so long ago because now she wanted to fix things she made a mess off, she cared about everything and she's learned to deal with her gift but still has her moments. Liz swore this wasn't' the same girl but now was an mature woman.

(Melinda's House)

Ned, Delia, Aiden, Melinda, Tim and Jim were all talking and eating at the table when the phone rang.

Sam got up and answered it.

"Hey, Sam, it's Kelsey, Melinda's goddaughter," said Kelsey.

"I know who you are and call me Jim, you know that," said Jim.

"Sorry," said Kelsey.

"Hey, Melinda, phone call," said Jim forgetting the phone was still up to his ear.

Melinda walked into the kitchen and took the phone from Sam.

"Did you forget to call him Jim again?" asked Melinda.

"Yes," said Kelsey innocently.

"What's up?' asked Melinda.

"I'm sorry on how I acted. I've been stressed lately and ghosts love to bother me into insanity," said Kelsey.

"Oh, you'll get use to it," said Melinda.

"The reason I called is as you know I adopted that child Her name is Hannah and I have no clue how to shop for a baby," said Kelsey.

"I'll meet at my store at seven. Do you care if I bring Delia?" said Melinda.

"Nope," said Kelsey.

"There is something else," said Melinda.

"Yes, I'm scared. A ghost told me someone was going to die. I'm scared because this ghost almost got me into a accident," said Kelsey.

"I know it happen to me with an Ouija Board but maybe there is something behind it. Be careful if this spirit could do that it could hurt or even kill a person. When we meet at the store we'll figure it out," said Melinda.

"I hope there is an later," said Kelsey.

That made Melinda worried about everything at once.

"Bye," said Melinda.

"Bye," said Kelsey hanging up then a ghost came on the phone.

"You will loss someone close, it's only a matter of time," said the spirit then got off the phone.

Melinda dropped a the phone making Jim get up.

"What was it?" asked Jim.

"An ghost went to Kelsey saying someone was going to die but didn't say someone else was going to die and a ghost was just to the phone saying 'I will loss someone close, it's only a matter of time'," said Melinda.

"Do you think it is..," said Jim.

"I think so. It's one of the three in that house," said Melinda.

"Why them?" asked Jim.

"They all can see spirits," said Melinda.

(Dinning Room)

"Delia, do you want to go somewhere with me and Kelsey?" asked Melinda.

"Sure," said Delia.

"Was that her?" asked Delia.

"Yes, she called to ask that, apologize and tell me something else," said Melinda.

"Mommy, their's an ghost," said Aiden.

"There is?" said Melinda worried that she couldn't see it.

"Two. One is an tall man with an strange hat and the other isn't human. They are scaring me. They are telling lies," said Aiden.

"Okay, Aiden, they can't hurt you," said Melinda.

"Mommy, there are saying something bad is going to happen," said

"What?" asked Melinda.

"They won't tell me what but they can read minds and they say that Kelsey can see them too as can Hannah," said Aiden.

"Who's Hannah?" asked Jim.

"That little girl Kelsey adopted. What's why she snapped at me because I started to upset she did that without telling me. She can read people's words before they day it if they ever say it," said Melinda.

"What does that mean?" asked Jim.

"I'm not too sure I want to know," said Melinda.

Then they vanished.

"I wonder what they want," said Delia.

"Something they won't get even if the succeeded," said Melinda.

(Same As It Never Was Antiques)

Melinda and Delia waited for Kelsey and got worried after an half hour but then she showed up.

"Kelsey, what took you so long?" asked Melinda.

"Melinda, no one is there," said Delia.

"I'm not dead, I'm in coma," said Kelsey "I need to return to my body but I crashed on 67 Avenue,".

"She's in coma and she is in a limbo stage but she is dyeing, we need to hurry," said Melinda calling Jim.

"Jim, Kelsey's spirit came to me, she's in coma and if I don't hurry she'll be dead," said Melinda.

"Hey, Ned, can you watch Aiden?" asked Jim taking the phone into his shirt.

"Sure," said Ned.

"Me and Tim will head out and you call for help," said Jim "she won't last long,".

Melinda speeded to the car crash making Delia sick to her stomach.

Melinda then called 911.

"Can you reach her?" asked the operator.

"Yes," said Melinda.

"Get her out of the car because it could be explosive," said the operator.

Melinda and Delia together were able to get into the car and got Kelsey out and where relived that Hannah had not been with.

Kelsey started to cough a lot then Melinda realized Kelsey's jeep had been burning gasoline before the accident then Delia found the second car and realized no one was in it until she found two teenagers tied up in the back.

"Melinda," said Delia.

Paramedics arrived as Tim and Jim did.

"She's breathing and responding," said a paramedic.

"There is another car down there with no driver but passengers," said Delia.

"We just drove by after she didn't show up," said Melinda.

Another paramedic freed the teenagers from being tied up.

"We were kidnapped but the man drove off. Theo other driver say use and tried to drive the car off the rode put he got into car crash hoping she would die," said one teenager.

The teenagers were okay.

"Is she okay? She saved us from who knows what," said the other teenager.

"She will be, she was lucky she was in good health and is lucky her car didn't explode," said the paramedic.

(Please Review. I hope you like cliff hangers)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaim: **I do not own anything or anyone you can recognize.

**Clammier: **I do own everything and anyone you can't recognize.

**Authors Note: **I did get some ideas for the story from songs on my Ipod and expect death so don't get attached to characters I make.

" **Maybe There Is No End,"**

**Chapter 4 "It's Starting To Sift It Won't Be Long Before The Earthquake,"**

Kelsey woke up to Liz and Melinda in the room alone.

"Melinda," said Kelsey.

"Thank the lord," said Liz.

"Are those teenagers okay?" asked Kelsey.

"Yes but police can't find the kidnapper," said Melinda.

"Because he is dead, scared teenagers could see him like he was real. He caused my car to do what ever it did," said Kelsey.

"When did ghost start to control things and being seen by people without the gift?" asked Melinda.

"Since Kyle died. Ghost that are darker seemed to plague me. I wish they would stop because it's affecting Hannah already," said Kelsey.

"Unless Hannah is an dark spirit recreated," said Liz.

"It would explain why I was attracted to her but it doesn't mean I can't saver her. At least she won't have the gift. And Melinda have Eli look at the Book of Changes," said Kelsey.

This worried Melinda that ghosts that are dark seemed to be attracted to Kelsey and the fact Kelsey seemed to be nervous worried her.

(Waiting Room)

"So?" asked Delia.

"She's fine but something she said worried me. Eli did the Book of Changes say anything about Kelsey," said Kelsey.

"I'd have to look but maybe," said Eli.

"Why?" asked Jim.

"Because she said something the Watchers have for years and she's never nervous. That worries me because her gifts are stronger then mind, it makes me worry for Aiden. And I'm started to wonder why she isn't telling me everything," said Melinda.

"I'll go check the book," said Eli.

"What did she say and was it really her telling it?" asked Jim.

"She said every since Kyle died dark spirits have been attracted to her. Dark spirits are doing things they never could. The fact she was nervous seemed to hint of things to come. And she is holding something back," said Melinda.

(Kelsey's Room)

"Your dieing aren't you," said Kelsey holding back tears.

"Yes, I have three more months. So I got your birth mum and you little sister Annika to move to Grandview next month. I have Leukemia so please don't worry about me," said Liz.

Kelsey could see Liz was losing her hair and it was hard for her to watch it knowing she can't help it.

"If losing Kyle does that. What will happen when I die," said Liz.

"I don't know. But I think Kyle was born my protector and you my guide. I think someone else will come into my life and me my protector and Melinda will always be an guide," said Kelsey.

"I know," said Liz.

Kelsey and Liz were both crying then busted out laughing.

When Kelsey laughed it hurt but she couldn't stop for about five minutes.

Melinda came back into Kelsey's room.

Kelsey saw an ghost come in with Melinda.

"Melinda, an ghost is fallowing you," said Kelsey.

Kelsey wasn't feeling good all of a sudden after Melinda had talked to her ghost.

"Kelsey," said Melinda.

Kelsey couldn't react.

"Go away!" said Liz firmly.

It was trying to attack Kelsey.

"Stop it!" said Melinda now scared for Kelsey's life.

Then the ghost stopped.

"It's only a matter for time," said the ghost vanishing.

Melinda and Liz were scared for Kelsey, because they are getting more violent, more powerful and more dark. Liz knows that Kelsey is also getting better, she's getting more powerful, more light around her, discovering more powerful gifts with in her, and is developing her own unique style of crossing spirits over.

"Melinda, it means nothing. Kelsey is getting stronger as finds out how to use all of her powers to cross over spirits," said Liz taking Melinda half way to the waiting room.

(Hall)

Ned and Delia saw this and listened in.

"She knows more then that book can tell you, she doesn't know she knows all of it. Remember when she was a kid she would get horrible nightmares, she still does and then they become reality. She is able to see more things like Aiden but she can see things beyond just that. She can if the dark or light soon as she meets them. The same with alive people, she often knows people personalities by the color of the aura they give off and the fact that things have gotten worse isn't good. She knew I was dieing and she knows she will loss someone else. Watch your back Melinda, she's worried about you. And so am I but I'm also worried about Kelsey, Hannah and everyone Kelsey sees or touches," said Liz.

"I will die soon and I will not fight it but I think there will be another. She knows it too but she is fighting it because she doesn't want to loss anyone anymore," said Liz almost crying "I hate the fact I can't back them stop ever since she was born she has had this,".

Melinda understood this because of what Aiden could do.

"You really do care a lot about her even though you lied about being Anna's sister. Does she knows that? Because that is an huge thing to hide," said Melinda.

"Yes, she figured it out with Kyle's help," said Liz.

"She doesn't deserve what is going to happen soon. No one does who do that Ghost Whispers do," said Liz going back into the room.

"What does that mean?" asked Delia.

"Someone is going to do. More like a couple. Liz is one and there are still two more. I think Liz is telling me it will be someone un expected," said Melinda then she got it.

_Did Liz mean to say Hannah apart for the others? Is Hannah the second?_, thought Melinda.

"I think the second is Hannah, kill two birds with one stone," said Melinda.

"Why such an nice girl?" asked Delia.

"Ghosts and the evil side think it is easier to break and hurt," said Melinda.

"I read about her but I didn't realize it was her until now," said Eli.

"What about her?" asked Melinda worried.

"She is an protector of Aiden and the keeper of the future. She knows the future better then even the book," said Eli "but Liz will die and someone else not anyone that you guys know well,".

"Liz thinks it's Hannah," said Melinda.

"It could be the book wasn't clear," said Eli " and it said that dark spirits are trying to make her be alone so she would be weak in their eyes,".

"Thank you. They are wrong because Kelsey knows she will never be alone. Even in her darkest of times she knows there are light spirits around her and she don't have to look far for someone," said Melinda.

"Well, they underestimate her then," said Eli.

(Kelsey's Room)

"Eli went into the book to find out about you and knows that I will die," said Liz.

"And Hannah?" asked Kelsey.

"Yes," said Liz.

"What will I do without you and Hannah?" asked Kelsey trying not to cry.

"You will be okay because you'll have your mum and little sister," said Liz.

"I know I will loss my mum too," said Kelsey.

"Maybe so but you will gain so many more. You will find the right guy, you will find more family and you will have more friends," said Liz.

"For you I'll hold my head up high and keep on walking because I know even though it seems endless there is always an end and I may never know when it will end so I should live my life," said Kelsey.

"That's my girl," said Liz.

Kelsey was able to fight away the tears and know it would be okay and she needs to just let things go.

Melinda, Eli, Delia and Ned all came in with the same questions and looks.

"What aren't you telling us?" asked Melinda.

"Nothing , I really don't know much," said Kelsey.

"She really doesn't. I've told her what I know. She doesn't have power over what she sees or when let unlike me," said Liz.

Melinda felt bad about accusing Kelsey for hiding things.

"I do know this it is changing and it won't be long before something happens," said Kelsey.

"I know," said Melinda.

(Please review. I'm trying the best I can do so please be nice)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaim: **I do not own anything or anyone you can recognize.

**Clammier: **I do own everything and anyone you can't recognize.

**Authors Note: **I did get some ideas for the story from songs on my Ipod and expect death so don't get attached to characters I make.

" **Maybe There Is No End,"**

**Chapter 5 "Just Between Us It's Hard To Always Hold Your Head Up High,"**

Kelsey was glad to be out of the hospital but she didn't feel wonderful knowing someone was going to die. She could feel that it was going to happen soon and it wasn't just one person. A part of her seemed weak and in pain. Her heart ached before anyone has died let.

(Same As It Never Was Antiques)

Melinda could see Kelsey didn't like knowing but knew nothing could be done to change that.

"Kelsey, why didn't you say anything about seeing the future?" asked Melinda.

"I couldn't before the car crash, this one not my first one. The first one is when I stared to have dark spirits fallow me everywhere and now I can see into the future. I'm tired of getting more gifts I don't want. I know I still have more natural born gifts I've let to work with," said Kelsey.

"I see, when you die you find out things you've never known and come back with gifts you didn't want," said Melinda.

"You've died before is it ever any easier," said Kelsey half as a statement half as a question.

"No it isn't until the one time you aren't revived or you don't choose to return," said Melinda.

"I've got to say it isn't easy doing what we do. Wondering who will be next. Being scared of making the wrong move. Knowing you are never alone even when you are physically. I don't like it but it's what I choose," said Kelsey "there are things of my past I don't know,".

"Like?" said Melinda.

"If my dad is my real dad. Look at this," said Kelsey handing back a DNA test from her blood.

"It doesn't match your dad but someone close to the same genetics but your real mom does match. But how is that possible?" said Melinda.

"Unless my dad had a twin not very," said Kelsey.

That made Melinda wonder.

"Is any of your friends born as the same day as you in the same hospital. Because if your mom had been Grandview when she had you or even in this country it's possible you and Kyle have another sibling," said Melinda.

"Kyle would have another sibling," said Kelsey correcting Melinda.

Melinda glared at Kelsey.

"Yes, there is one. Jason, he is both Kyle and my best friend. Our parents never talked nor looked at each other. My dad didn't approve but I didn't listen. They treated me and Kyle more like family then our own 'parents'," said Kelsey "his sister everyone thought was his twin was adopted. He had been a surprise according to his father,".

Melinda knew what was going on that everyone has been lied to.

"Is their anything else you can remember about them?" asked Melinda.

"Well, Jason was always protective me. He hated it when I started to date and get dumped over and over again. His mom didn't mind me and Kyle but my step mom and dad she wouldn't even look at. His dad always seemed to like me and Kyle better then another kids around. He did look a lot like my dad. He would be patient when I use to stutter on my words when I was little," said Kelsey.

"When did you find out your step-mom wasn't your birth mom?" asked Melinda.

"Then, I didn't have anything of hers and I didn't look like my dad at all. Kyle had some traits of my dad but not much. If he is even my dad," said Kelsey.

Melinda bit her lip.

"Melinda what are you hiding?" asked Kelsey.

"An question. Why are you questioning all of these now?" asked Melinda.

"Because an spirit when I died for a few minutes he said that my life was pretty much a lie. That my real mum is my mum but my dad isn't my real dad. Too stay near the same genetic pool unless my dad had a twin brother this could be hard," said Kelsey.

"He might. Maybe there is but they changed their last name," said Melinda.

"The ghost said at the hospital their were three not two. So I still have a sibling out their somewhere. Not to take anything granted. Melinda, I scared for losing everything. I wouldn't be able to handle it," said Kelsey never taking her eyes from the window.

"Please understand you can't stop fate," said Melinda.

"Right now I really don't care about rules. I'm here for three reasons. I need to protect Aiden from the dark side that is growing stronger. I am the barrier keeping them from you and Aiden. I know my mum will die to leaving me with my little sister, I have to raise her. And the last one I really don't know. But I know I can't fail," said Kelsey.

"You can't believe everything spirits say," said Melinda.

"But they are right this time. I've been seeing more of the future and what will happen if I fail. I can't do that even if I die trying," said Kelsey "it's part of my fate from birth,".

Melinda walked away trying not to cry.

"What did she say?" asked Eli.

"I lot of things that I didn't really want to know and I don't think she does either. She has more pressure then ever to handle the dark side. She's the only one who can stop them because she is the only one here who still have enough purity and power to change it. Kelsey's little sister will fallow in her footsteps as she did mine for a very long time before changing onto her Aunt's. Someone is going to die soon. She knows what she has to do but doesn't know all of it," said Melinda.

"Like what?" asked Eli.

"She and I found out she is what stands in the way of the dark side and me and Aiden. She is also to raise her sister to take her place as that barrier. She always said she would rather die doing what she is suppose tot hen making the wrong decision and hurting the entire world. Not word to word but she means the same in a more metaphoric way. She doesn't know the other one and maybe their are more she doesn't know about," said Melinda.

"Maybe so," said Delia.

"She knows too much," said Jim.

"She always was more of an thinker. She thinks too much. She was an great student, I don't know what happened. Her senor year she had such a bright future and it just stopped there. I know she wants to be so badly but knows she can't," said Melinda "it kills me because of all people she deserves it,".

"Ned maybe you should try," said Delia.

"Fine but I'm not so sure it will do any good," said Ned sighing.

Ned came over by Kelsey.

"Now they want more answers," said Kelsey trying not to laugh or move her eyes from the window.

"Well, yeah. Melinda wants to know why you aren't in collage," said Ned.

"Tell her one person can ruin your life. It only takes one phone call. I could go back, I have the money but I believe in working for every little penny," said Kelsey.

Ned walked back over to the group if adults.

"She said one person can ruin your life. It only takes one phone call to do it. She could go into collage, she does have the money but she believes in working for every penny," said Ned.

"She always has. She and two jobs in high school, she always refuse money from her dad but not from me and Jim because we worked for our money," said Melinda.

Kelsey remembered the past years of her life. Messing around with Kyle and her friend Jason in a band, going to Sydney every year, and playing Ghost In The Grave Yard in a real graveyard behind their house. Kelsey planned to return to Sydney every year no matter who much she ahs to downsize to go. She knew she would someday have to go every year because her mum would die leaving her a little sister. She would spend half of the summer in Sydney in order to keep her. She knew that she is close to finding her one true love. Kelsey remembered she had to hold her head up high no matter what.

Melinda wondered what Kelsey was thinking about as did everyone else.

"Want me to try?" asked Delia.

"You can try," said Melinda.

"Hey, want to take a walk with me?" asked Delia.

"Sure, anything so they'll stop staring at me," said Kelsey.

(On Walk)

"Ned told me about you a person running your chance to get into collage, and that you believe working for every penny," said Delia.

"That's all true. My step mom almost destroyed my chance of going into collage until I proved it was an lie. I can go back to collage, but now I have no one to take care of the store. It was my brother's not mine, but now it's mine," said Kelsey.

"Well, hire people," said Delia.

"I am. I have an high school student during from three to six, but I need one for the morning let," said Kelsey.

"I'm sorry, but how could an adult specially a stepmother ruin a child's future?" asked Delia a bit mad.

"Saying things like I cheated on my SAT tests, and other collage tests to get in. I changed my grades. Things like that. She was an awful lady as was my dad an awful man. So I ran off to London for school talking all my savings with me, but switched to Grandview after my parents died ," said Kelsey.

"That's is awful and good, I mean that you are going to Grandview," said Delia.

"I wish I could say the same. Before when Eli talked to me and I said my dad could see ghosts, and my mum died in a plan crash. That never happened, my dad never could see ghost, and my real mum is still alive," said Kelsey "I predicated it. I did a DNA test at the hospital, my real father is my best friend's father, and my best friend is my second brother. My mum had triplets,".

"Are you going to tell Melinda?" asked Delia.

"Yes, and I'm leaving tonight to go tell them and get answers," said Kelsey.

(Same As It Never Was Antiques)

"So?" asked Melinda.

"You didn't need Delia to get me to talk. I was thinking about what to say," said Kelsey.

Melinda turned a light pink.

"I was trying to think on how to say this. See my so called father isn't my father. Jason's father is my father, and Jason is my full blooded brother. I guess my mum had triplets. So I'm paying them a visit," said Kelsey.

"Well, I guess holding your head up high means many things," said Jim.


End file.
